Tips and Tricks
by KumoFuzei
Summary: Wizardmon looked out to the sea and saw...    Rawr read it and find out what he saw xD It has a minor bit of bad language at one point but is mostly okay for all ages.
1. Sorcery by the Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This is a tiny drabble about Wizardmon but I would adore writing more I just had no inspiration or thoughts so I thought "Just wing it!" this is the result:**

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wizardmon sat on a rough grey rock; it had been dyed by a mixture of sea and sun and was a light grey colour and smooth on one side and moss covered and black on the other with a grey rough top. He stared out to the ocean; it ebbed and flowed like he knew his spirit would until he had to fight his final battle. It was not one he would have the strength to fight; he was wise enough to guess the outcome. He longed to be just a boat in the sea, moving with the beat but he had to push against the current. The dark blue water mesmerised him for just another second before he spun quickly. Sorcermon was stood there in his aqua blue attire and frosted blonde hair. "Wizardmon" Sorcermon began, looking at his counterpart in his dark blue cloak he frowned, Wizardmon was weakened. "Why are you weak? Killing you now would be no fun" Sorcermon whined. Wizardmon sighed and lifted himself to his feet, using the stone to lean against he looked into Sorcermon's eyes.<p>

"Die now!" Sorcermon shouted. A cloud of crystal dust appeared around his staff before small icicle projectiles appeared and launched, each and every one hit Wizardmon square in the chest. "It's over" Wizardmon said as his body exploded into darkness. Sorcermon raised an eyebrow, he knew that Digimon did not turn into darkness when they died but Wizardmon wasn't ordinary. He looked around uneasily; this was sure as hell scary! "Wizardmon, this ain't cool, Ima kick your ass the old fashioned way, mkay?" Sorcermon's voice quavered and he stuttered occasionally. "Drowning Aquarius!" he shouted, unleashing a beam of water from his staff as his eyes turned wild and he began to hyperventilate. It was another minute before he lay, drooling on the ground.

Wizardmon leaned away from the rock and used his staff to stand up; he stared at the shivering Sorcermon that had fell prey to his Vision of Terror in no time at all. Pitiful. He walked past slowly and looked out to the cold, harsh winds. Tonight wasn't over. Not by far.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Really please offer thoughts and maybe plot ideas in reviews, thank you! :3  
><strong>


	2. Hallowed Helicopter

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. Okay yet again I had little ideas so I winged it and this is the drabble-y result.  
><strong>

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wizardmon shuffled through the grass as the moonlight shone down in full beam. It was midnight, ripe time for magic. "It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" a benign voice whispered in his ear.<p>

"Witchmon, I thought you'd never surface" Wizardmon said spitefully.

"Oh dear, dear, calm down now" Witchmon said with an evil grin as she warped into existence just a mere few feet away. "We mustn't hurt with words. Magic works much better!" Witchmon cackled as she fired a beam of water from one of her huge red claws. Wizardmon dodged, just barely. He grimaced as he looked at the grass next to him; it had been mauled and torn up by that one quick attack. "I've been practicing" Witchmon said as she looked at her claws.

"I see... me too!" Wizardmon shouted. He threw his staff up in the air and held out his palms together, his staff began to spin above him like a propeller, and that's exactly what it became, the area around Wizardmon warped and shifted as magic burst from his palms until a small personal helicopter stood where he had before.

"Die now!" Wizardmon's voice called, it was slightly mechanised but was mostly his own. Witchmon gasped and leapt onto her broomstick, flying out the way as the Gatling gun tore up the ground she had been on seconds before. "Baluluna Gale!" Witchmon shouted, unleashing a cyclone of wind blades that tore into the soft metal of the helicopter, Wizardmon cried out in pain as the helicopter was thrown into a tree and he was left in a cloud of dust, smoke and ash as the helicopter faded away. "Magical game" he muttered as his staff appeared in his hand a laser flew out and struck Witchmon. Her foot was torn from her ankle; she screamed and howled in primal pain. Her voice was nothing but cursing and abuse as she searched for Wizardmon, it was a shame he had perfected invisibility since their last encounter. Eventually the pain got the better of her and she retreated, flying off into the night with her cat familiar, like a picturesque Halloween scene.

Eventually Wizardmon came out of hiding as he collapsed onto the ground. His body was weak. He wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer but suddenly a kind face appeared. "Hey..." they said, Wizardmon tried to keep his eyes open but he just couldn't. Eventually they closed with that image melted into his mind. It was a face of kindness and purity.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**I hope you like it :)**


	3. Pacifist Protection

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. Okay yet again I had little ideas so I winged it and this is the drabble-y result.  
><strong>

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

* * *

><p>Wizardmon opened his eyes slowly to see the roof of a thatched hut. He tried to leap up in a panic but as he did his rib cage screamed at his brain "Aghhh!" Wizardmon moaned, loudly. A young girl came running<p>

"Lie back down" she ordered, pushing him gently back onto the bed.

"Where am I?"

"Shhh" the girl whispered as she tapped him on the head with a wet cloth then walked over to a bucket, wringing it out. She walked back over and left it on his forehead. "I found you in the middle of a field, so I brought you here" the girl explained as she dabbed it gently and then moved his cloak to check the bandage that was on his abdomen.

"Where is here?" Wizardmon asked, strained.

"This is Babamon and Jijimon's house. They let me stay with them" the girl explained as she slowly removed the bandage to reveal a large tear in his skin. She walked off into the house but Wizardmon could tell she was still within earshot as he heard her banging and clattering about.

"Who are you, and why did you save me?" Wizardmon called to her, there was no reply.

Eventually she walked back in with a large pot and a ladle "I'm Hogo, Hogo Imadanibetsu" the girl introduced herself as she swirled the ladle around and set the pot down. She withdrew the ladle and poured it over the wound, instead of soup data trickled out and it began to fix Wizardmon's scar.

"I am Wizardmon" Wizardmon muttered as he winced in pain

"Nice to meet you" Hogo chirped with a smile as she dropped the ladle in the pot and sat next to him. "So why were you in the middle of a field in such a state?" Hogo asked as she played with her short black hair. It just barely reached her shoulders and was shiny. Wizardmon was shocked someone could be this nice; no one had ever treated him this well.

"Well, Hogo. I was in a fight; surely you have seen them before?" Wizardmon replied, confused.

"Oh awful things!" Hogo complained, standing up abruptly and grabbing the pot "There is no reason to fight" Hogo muttered angrily as she stormed out.

"It was either that or die" Wizardmon told himself.

Wizardmon eventually climbed out of bed as he saw the scar fade, he could still feel how sore it was but he needed to be moving. Babamon and Jijimon were great hosts, if he didn't go now while they were out he'd have to fight his way out. He slipped out of the door but was shocked by what confronted him. There stood Marvin the Mistymon. He was something that Wizardmon had aspired to be, but he could never evolve, unlike Marvin. "Wizardmon. It is time for you to fade from existence" Marvin said, his voice was cold and unemotional.

"If you think you can take me, feel free to try" Wizardmon said, opening his arms to show he wasn't afraid.

"You are hurt. This will be easy" Mistymon muttered as his sword burst into flames. It was a long golden sword with mystic symbols. He wore a red tunic with a purple cape. He had move armour and a sterner demeanour than Wizardmon. "Blast Fire!" Mistymon shouted, unleashing the flames from his sword towards Wizardmon.

"Stop!" a young, feminine voice shouted. Wizardmon gasped as Hogo appeared in front of him. He leapt in front and pulled his cape up to use it as a shield. Wincing in pain as the fire struck; repeatedly. He looked at Hogo with a fierce stare.

"Get out of here!" Wizardmon moaned

"No, this isn't the way. You don't need to fight!" Hogo exclaimed angrily.

"Please" Wizardmon groaned.

"I'll deal with this" Hogo promised, pushing him behind her she walked forwards. Mistymon stopped firing

"Move child, this is not your fight" Marvin ordered

"No, I will not let you fight. There are other ways!" Hogo shouted.

Marvin stood there, looking at her for what seemed like an age before he finally reacted to what she had said "Child, why must you protest? Fighting is the way of the digital world" he questioned her with a kinder voice than he had used previously.

"All it takes is one person to say no to the fighting and it all ends, it takes two to fight. I say no. So we can talk instead" Hogo explained.

"I can still attack you" Marvin explained, confused.

"But if I don't attack back, it isn't a fight. Do you want to be a coward?" Hogo retorted. Marvin looked at her again; this girl was wise far beyond her years. Her words had struck home. "Wizardmon, go inside" Hogo said, kindly. She spun around to face him to make sure he left. Wizardmon nodded and walked back inside. Hogo turned back to face Marvin. "Leave, please." Hogo begged. Marvin looked back at her

"Okay, but be warned child, if you aren't here to protect him. I will kill him." Marvin warned.

Hogo nodded in recognition "I will not leave his side" she swore. Marvin turned and dropped an orb onto the ground. A portal appeared and he walked through. He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**I hope this is good, I wanted to try and show a different side to Digimon that is often ignored. It isn't all about the fighting. I hope I did it justice. It was most famously displayed by Mimi in Adventure who is one of my favourite characters.**


	4. Cryptic Code

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

****Enjoy it's more of a transition chapter :)****

* * *

><p>Hogo smiled contentedly before walking back inside the house where she saw Wizardmon sat in an armchair, racking his brains. "Hey" she whispered as she sat on the edge of the seat.<br>"Why?" Wizardmon mumbled  
>"What?" Hogo giggled as she got confused<br>"Why did you do that? Why did you protect me?" Wizardmon asked. He lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were wide and bloodshot.  
>"Because I like you silly" Hogo chirped, hugging him tightly.<br>"Digimon fight. Digimon die. It really is that simple, child" Wizardmon grumbled, squirming out of the hug. Hogo looked at him, hurt. Wizardmon looked back defiantly until he felt a powerful shock of pain tear through his abdomen. He collapsed.  
>"Your wound!" Hogo exclaimed, dropping to his side, she checked it to see heavy bleeding. "I'll take care of it, you just stay laid down!" Hogo ordered as she ran off into the kitchen to collect her supplies.<p>

Wizardmon looked around there was a coffee table to the right of his head and a sofa to the left. The chair he was just sat in was to the left of the sofa. Both were green and threadbare. They had scatter cushions scattered across them. Above the sofa was a large window. The floor was a simple cream carpet. The walls were a striped cream and white affair. He could see the bedroom he had been in across the hall outside this room. To the other end was the kitchen, where Hogo was working diligently to try and help him. "Why?" he muttered to himself, no one was this kind. Hogo walked back into the room with her kind and caring smile plastered across her face as she heaved a heavy bucket to his side. She grabbed some surgical scissors and cut the bandage away deftly.  
>"Why is a question the answer is one you already know" a voice whispered in Wizardmon's ear. It was omnipotent and soul shaking. He knew this was the being orchestrating this whole thing.<p>

_why must you do this?_ Wizardmon asked  
>"I am leading you to your true destiny, your death will save the world but your life will touch so few" the voice explained<br>_Don't speak in riddles!_ Wizardmon exclaimed  
>"This is simple. You must allow yourself to be taken on this path. Just enjoy yourself for your time is limited, like so many others" the voice explained<br>_But why me? Why must I die, I'm not weak_ Wizardmon asked  
>"Everyone must die, accepting your fate and using your life for a greater purpose is the only way you will die content" the voice was philosophical and it was beginning to annoy Wizardmon<br>_Why do I die? Why is this girl here? When do I die? Why are you in my head? _  
>"I will answer all four in an order that you will not realise till the very end. Killed. A greater purpose. Realise this upon death. I'm needed." The voice explained<br>_I don't understand!_ There is no reply _Come back, I need to understand!_Wizardmon begged. He sighed and looked back at Hogo. She caringly doted on him.

"Okay silly from now on you have to be good" Hogo giggled  
>"Okay I shall" Wizardmon muttered. Hogo looked back, shocked that he was listening to her.<br>"I'll just go get the ladle and we can close this up again" Hogo smiled kindly, it warmed what Wizardmon assumed was his heart.  
>Hogo walked back in with a steel ladle and sat down, cross legged by Wizardmon's side. She reached into the heavy bucket with the ladle and withdrew a small stone. "I'll get rid of it" Hogo giggled as she lifted it from the ladle and threw it out of the window. Wizardmon smiled back and breathed heavily as she poured the liquid data onto him. His cut closed up and so did his eyes as he fell into a slumber. Before he could fall to sleep he heard Hogo's melodic voice.<br>"Sleep tight bumble bear,  
>Sleep right bumble bear,<br>You are safe with me bumble bear  
>It's all- It's all ri-" Hogo sang until she burst out into sobbing but Wizardmon felt his mind drift into its relaxation before he could help her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Just a short one but there is many a cryptic message if you find them all you get a cookie :)**


	5. Over at the Oasis

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

****There hasn't been one in awhile so here goes. At this point it could end soon or a long way away, please review offering thoughts.****

* * *

><p>Wizardmon awoke slowly, he was alone. He opened his eyes and looked around for Hogo. "Hogo?" he called, looking around for the face he had become accustomed to seeing. There was no reply.<p>

"She's gone" Jijimon's voice filled Wizardmon's ears as he climbed through the nearby window and sat down on a chair beside Wizardmon's bed.

"Gone!" Wizardmon exclaimed, he tried to get up but the pain that emanated from his chest made him collapse back into the bed.

"Yeah, she said to tell you to stay laid down" Jijimon laughed, stroking his beard. Jijimon got to his feet as he saw Wizardmon move to leave. "If you won't do as she says you will lose her. She is a gem among our lives; I won't forgive you if she dies, Wizardmon." Jijimon warned as he stood in the doorframe.

"I promise –Jijimon– I won't let her die" Wizardmon swore through a grimace of pain. Jijimon shook his head, exasperated and left the room.

"Why is he so bugged, I swore I'd look after her?" Wizardmon pondered to himself as he looked at the roof, it was soft and cream. Babamon walked in with a jug and a ladle and set it down on the bedside table.

"He's 'bugged' because that isn't in the cards. Hogo's life is fleeting. She is a kind human, one that will not fight. If you do not fight –as you well know– then you will die" Babamon explained as she withdrew the ladle and poured it over his wound. Wizardmon breathed in deeply as it stung, hard.

"What do you mean? Will Hogo die?" Wizardmon asked, panicked. Babamon didn't reply, she simply poured more data onto his wound and then put the ladle into the bowl. Wizardmon waited patiently as she slowly grabbed a chair and dragged it over to his bedside.

"Death is not a certainty, you should know that. It was pure chance Hogo found you when she did, and now you are alive. Your wound is okay, I reckon. Go find Hogo; she's gone to the pond." Babamon said kindly as she opened the window and indicated towards it. Wizardmon nodded and got up, most of the pain was gone. Babamon handed him his staff and he used it to lean on as he staggered over to the window.

"Thanks"

"For what?" Babamon chirped as she grabbed the pot and left the room. Wizardmon shrugged and clambered out of the window. He closed it after his feet touched the sand and the sun hit his body.

"Magical Game" he muttered. A small swirl of smoke wisped from his staff, it formed a circle and within that circle an image of Hogo appeared, she was by an oasis, gathering water. "She's safe" Wizardmon sighed, happily. He waved his staff and the smoke formed an arrow, the oasis was straight ahead. "Don't get hurt, Hogo" Wizardmon mumbled, angrily as he began to hobble towards the pond. The pain was crippling but he had to make sure she was safe. He had never cared about others but something about her made him care. He wasn't sure yet, but all he knew was he would die just to help her live another few seconds.

.|.|.|.

Hogo lifted the heavy bucket out of the oasis and poured the water into a large canister on a wooden trolley, either side of her there were palm trees, they formed a ring around the small pool. Around the pool was sand but underneath the trees was blue grass. "It's so peculiar" Hogo mused as she lifted another bucket with a heave. She lifted it over to the canister and poured it in, filling it to the top. "Okay, time to leave" she muttered to herself as she twisted the lid on tightly.

She gasped as she heard a rustling. Was it an enemy? "Hello?" Hogo asked as she turned around slowly, looking for the cause of the rustling. A small Elecmon slipped out of the bush. It looked at the carrot hanging out of Hogo's pocket savagely. "Do you want some?" Hogo asked. Elecmon inched closer. She had gotten used to the fact that a lot of Digimon didn't talk but it still unnerved her. "Hey, come closer and we can share" Hogo smiled kindly as she sat in the sand and bit the end of the carrot and then held out the remainder for the Elecmon.

The Elecmon looked from Hogo to the carrot and back, repeatedly before inching closer. Elecmon sparked and Hogo sat still, still smiling. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Hogo promised. Elecmon moved a little closer, sparked and then looked at Hogo's unchanging, kind face. It burst forward, nibbled the carrot and then burst back into the grass. Hogo looked at the carrot and smiled. "Don't be afraid" she laughed, kindly, holding out the carrot again. Elecmon burst out of the brush, sparking wildly. Hogo looked at it kindly but gasped as it fired a beam of electricity. Hogo clenched her eyes shut in preparation.

Hogo screamed in a panic but somehow the electricity never reached her, she opened her eyes to see that the electricity was being absorbed by an invisible shield, as the attack ended a note fell from the shield.

Dear Hogo,

I cast a protective charm over you to keep you safe without your knowing, sorry but there was no other way. If you are reading this then the charm is broken and you are no longer safe, I suggest running away, and fast!

The name at the bottom was crossed out and rewritten as 'Wizardmon' Hogo crunched up the note and got to her feet. "You don't need to hurt me" Hogo pleaded, as she looked at the wild Elecmon with the primitive anger in its eyes, the will to survive – by any means. Elecmon sparked again, it hit the sand next to Hogo, sending it spraying in all directions. "Please, I don't want to hurt you, I promise!" Hogo shouted, panicked now she held up her hands in surrender and looked at the Elecmon with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and that it is keeping you guessing. I am trying but it has been awhile since I've written something like this.**


	6. Realisation & Redemption

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

****There hasn't been one in awhile so here goes. It's kind of short this time.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>The Elecmon backed off slightly, temporarily pausing it's assault. Hogo slowed her breathing. "Please, I don't mean you any harm" she begged, sincerity in her eyes and voice as tears trickled down her cheeks and onto the ground.<br>"Hogo!" a voice shouted, Hogo spun to see who it was but spun back as she heard sparking. Elecmon was fully charged. It fired its electricity at her but it was stopped mid-air as the voice from before spoke out again. "Electro Squall!" it shouted, a ball of electricity hit Elecmon, sending him rocketing backwards into a tree. Wizardmon ran past Hogo and waved his staff. "Magical game-!" he shouted.  
>"No!" Hogo screamed as she saw five fire darts appear where Wizardmon had waved his staff, they all flew as she screamed, as if they were told to by her voice. They struck Elecmon and turned it into data.<p>

Hogo looked at Elecmon longingly, she grasped at the air, hoping she could drag him back. "No..." she mumbled, more tears were forming in her eyes now  
>"Are you saf-" Wizardmon was cut off by Hogo's fiery glare<br>"Why!" she screamed, stamping her foot in anger  
>"I- I thought you- I thought it was going to attack" Wizardmon protested, stuttering.<br>"No! You killed an innocent Digimon, you are no better than the rest of them!" Hogo shouted, turning she ran as fast as she could. Wizardmon looked at her as she created distance between her and him.  
>"Am I really no better than the rest of them...?" Wizardmon asked himself, unsure. "No, I am better! I did it because I cared..." he told himself, it made no difference, somehow those words from Hogo hurt more than any attack ever could.<p>

Hogo ran until she stumbled over in the sand and started to cry again. "I can't believe I fell for his facade" she sobbed, thinking of how he had seemed like Babamon and Jijimon, they were both good Digimon but now she had to leave them or else she'd have to deal with Wizardmon again. She began to walk towards their house, slowly and surely. She knew the surrounding well, just to her right in a few steps would be a cactus, there it was and after that a small rock, there it was and after that. She paused. She could see their house, Babamon and Jijimon were fighting with each other. She smiled affectionately. "Goodbye..." she mumbled, hoping her goodwill reached them.

"Does it have to be goodbye yet?" a voice asked, Hogo turned to see Marvin. She looked at him angrily  
>"I don't have time for you." she spat, moving to storm away from him<br>"Don't you remember our deal, little one?" Marvin asked, slyly. Hogo paused  
>"y- yes..." she mumbled<br>"So you know what happens if you leave now?" Marvin added  
>"ye-" she paused, could she go through with this. Marvin turned and indicated with his sword at Wizardmon walking towards them in the distance<br>"Make your decision, because if you don't decide then it's my job to finish him off now" Marvin explained as he moved to walk towards Wizardmon  
>"No!" Hogo shouted. There had been enough fighting for today. Marvin turned back to her. "I'll stay with him" Hogo insisted, walking past Marvin she headed towards Wizardmon<br>"You can't protect him forever" Marvin whispered as his body shimmered and he vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>


	7. Faithful to the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

****Okay so yeah I'm ultra slow in updating and sorry to anyone reading my other stories but this is all I have time for.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>But I can try..." Hogo whispered as she saw the figure fade. She turned to Wizardmon and nodded, she had to stick with him no matter what. "Wizardmon, I'll stay with you!" Hogo shouted, her words echoed in her mind and in Wizardmon's heart.<p>

"Promise?" he shouted back. He was now running towards her. She started to run too and eventually they were just a few feet from each other.

"I promise" Hogo swore, she saw the relief on Wizardmon's face and smiled. "Now, let's get back. Baba and Jiji are probably wondering where we went to" Hogo laughed.

"Okay" Wizardmon nodded in agreement and began to walk towards the house.

"How long until you lose him?" A voice asked Hogo, time seemed to pause as she turned her head and saw a sliver of smoke in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Hogo asked.

"How long do you have left and how long does he have left, my child?" the voice asked, it was ominous and terrifying.

"I- I don't know" Hogo stammered.

"Just remember, never cross a cat's path" the voice whispered as it faded.

"Hogo! Hogo!" Wizardmon shouted

"Wha-" Hogo mumbled, she turned her head to see Wizardmon beckoning her with his staff. "Oh, sorry. Coming!" Hogo shouted, running up next to Wizardmon. It made her wonder, how long did she really have left? She had by chance came here, the details were blurry but maybe she was not meant to be here...

She shook it off and turned to Wizardmon. "So have you ever had your fortune told?" she asked as they neared the comforting little house.

"No, I'm afraid not" he laughed.

"Can you see the future?" Hogo blurted out

"Not per say..." he replied ambiguously.

"What do you mean?" she quizzed.

"Well I suppose I've seen the future in dreams and I know a spell with which it might be possible to see a snippet but it's never useful." he explained extensively. "Why, Hogo?" he added with a smile.

"No reason" she chirped as she swung the door open and allowed him inside first. After he went inside she crossed her arms and looked around. If it was true she didn't have long she'd have to prolong what she did have.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Please keep reading :D**


	8. Hocus Hoko

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

****So finally got going, I think it's perfectly acceptable and is the start to a rampage of three chapters I wrote in a short space. You may ask why didn't I have them all as one? Well I think having them seperate is fun and fits with the short chapters theme I have going. Enjoy!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Hogo placed the full breakfast onto Wizardmon's bedside table before she left "Bye buddy" she said with a smile. Wizardmon smiled and turned over as she slipped out of the door and then walked to the other day. She opened it and left quickly. "Jijimon said to go and grab the firewood from the top of Keystoke Mountain" Hogo reminded herself as she set off at a steady pace. He had trusted her to do this because it was much safer for her to do. No digimon traversed there anymore. Not after the great Leomon war.<p>

Hogo burst into a run as she saw the sun falling from it's peak. She had to be back before it was dark, when Keystroke Mountain was covered in darkness then the spirits enveloped it and danced upon it's peaks. Supposedly they could summon beings from other worlds but Hogo knew it wasn't true. Everything had superstitions attached to it. She reached the halfway point before it had even been two hours. She emptied the sand from her shoes as she rested underneath a palm tree and breathed deeply. "It's getting dark isn't it?" a voice asked suddenly. Hogo jumped then realised it was Marvin. He walked out from behind the tree with a sinister grin. "Where is he?" Marvin ordered  
>"He's with Babamon and Jijimon. You can't defeat two mega's so don't even try" Hogo told him, effortlessly.<br>"You are breaking our deal..." Marvin muttered  
>"He needed to rest and I need to do things. I'll be there when it counts" Hogo replied, slightly worried. She got to her feet and began to walk<br>"You can't run away from the fighting forever, Hogo" Marvin told her with a laugh.

"I can try" Hogo muttered as flashbacks of her past flitted through her mind. She wiped them away and spun to face Marvin "Why do you want to kill him?" she asked, curiously  
>"It is the battle for digimon supremacy" Marvin replied, slightly shocked<br>"Must you kill him though?" Hogo asked  
>"I must." Marvin stated, solidly.<br>"I don't understand why you insist on this fighting. It only ends in pain. If one person stands up and says no then you could all be a lot happier!" Hogo protested  
>"The first one to say no will be the first to die" Marvin quipped<br>"They will die a martyr for their friends" Hogo replied, assuming it was aimed at her.  
>"Petty human. You don't understand our conflicts. Your <em>wonderful<em> Wizardmon killed my wife and children" Marvin announced as he followed her through the sand. Hogo stopped and spun  
>"Your lying" she protested. Marvin just looked and smiled<br>"I speak the truth" he told her, simply.

Hogo mulled it over in her head "Why did he do it?" Hogo asked  
>"To test his strength and warn me away from him" Marvin explained, choking a little as he thought of his family.<br>"N- Wizardmon wouldn't do that" Hogo stuttered.  
>"You'll see, soon enough. He is no better than the rest of us" Marvin told her as he burst into flames and then vanished. Hogo breathed deeply and then continued walking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Please keep reading :D**


	9. Lights are Loose

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

********Second part of my trio of chapters. Written very quickly after the first.  
><strong>******

* * *

><p>She reached the mountain just before evening and climbed up to it's peak to grab the wood that burned for days. "He better cook me a nice meal in return for this" Hogo grimaced as she picked up a few logs and looked out across the peak. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. The shades of orange filled the sky until slowly, but surely, they left the sky. Then Hogo realised... it was dark now. She spun and started to run across the summit but behind her the multicoloured lights were already dancing atop the mountain. She panicked and dropped the wood which rolled down the smooth curve of the mountain as she fell onto the ground. The light hit her suddenly and she felt at ease as her vision became white.<p>

"Idiot!" a feminine voice shouted. Hogo retreated from the familiar voice but it faded quickly and she came back to her senses. The lights simply tickled her fair skin now and they looked amazing. In front of her a black figure loomed. It was small and stood on two legs but the claws that hung from either paw looked dangerous.  
>"Who are you?" Hogo asked, worried.<br>"Gatomon" the cat whispered as it rolled off her tongue. She was a small white cat with blue accents and pointed ears. She stood on two legs and wore yellow gloves over her paws. "And you are my prey..." she seethed, violently. Hogo panicked and leapt to the side as Gatomon pounced.  
>"Please don't hurt me!" Hogo shouted<br>"I'll hurt you all right!" Gatomon growled.

Hogo cried out in a flurry of emotions. She didn't feel even remotely courageous as she lay there, relying on Gatomon to kill her now. "Stupid child, stay still!" Gatomon shouted, her tone was unfriendly and she lacked any love. Hogo rolled to the side as Gatomon pounced again but by now she was starting to becoming knowledgeable to Hogo's tactics. "Avoid me again and I will make sure you die slowly" Gatomon promised with a menacing grin.  
>"Please, I'm not going to harm you. I just wanted to watch the sun set!" Hogo sobbed sincerely. Gatomon spat onto the ground disgusted<br>"Pathetic human" she growled. There was no hope, this digimon had a soul that was entirely devoid of the light that should be there. Even Marvin had it, if what he said was true he was just being true to his family. This cat was killing because she wanted to. Gatomon leapt at her "Lighting punch!" she screamed the attack. Hogo held out her hand and faced her palm towards Gatomon in a 'stop' motion but she knew it wouldn't work.

Hogo winced as she expected the attack but she opened her eyes to see Gatomon suspended in the air. Her tail writhed about violently as a bubble of multicoloured energy enveloped her. Hogo looked at her hand and noticed it was coming from her. "What!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Please keep reading :D**


	10. Goodbye Gatomon

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

********This is the final of the three part. See if you can spot everything that links it to the canon :D  
><strong>******

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, stupid human!" Gatomon growled vehemently.<br>"I don't know!" Hogo sobbed, terrified.  
>"Well then stop it!" Gatomon shouted.<br>"I was stopping you, you don't need to fight!" Hogo shouted at the cat. Gatomon hissed and ignored the warning  
>"I will not heed your stupid worries. Shut up and release me so I can tear you limb from limb" Gatomon screeched malevolently.<p>

Hogo looked at her hand and then the cat and shook her head "No, this stops you from fighting so I'll keep it up forever if I have to" Hogo told her  
>"You can't keep it up forever and when your arm falls, even just for a second, I'll be there – ready" Gatomon promised with a snide grin. Hogo wanted to protest but she knew the evil kitty was right.<p>

A voice filled her head abruptly with a single word "Destiny!" it shouted  
><em>What?<em> Hogo replied  
>"You destiny!" the voice announced, Hogo began to figure it was broken english<br>_Who are you?_ Hogo asked, worried.  
>"Just another bunch of pixels" the voice announced<br>_Why are you in my head?_ Hogo asked it, panicked  
>"You need me and I need you. Child you need to release the cat"<br>_If I do then she'll kill others!_ Hogo shouted back  
>"If you don't then she will be the cause of your death. If you save this cat then you will die" the voice warned<br>_My life isn't important_ Hogo protested  
>"If you die then so many more will be hurt. The ending will be painful for this system of life" the voice insisted<br>_I can't let this go on. Someone has to end it_ Hogo insisted  
>"If that someone is you then you will only cause suffering. Child you will be broken into eight pieces!" The voice warned<br>_As long as Wizardmon is okay..._ Hogo replied  
>"His death will come because of you, Hogo. Don't do this! You can't fight fate!" the voice shouted, uproariously<br>_I can silence my past, so I can silence you_ Hogo announced as she locked away the voice.

Hogo lifted her head from the trance and looked at Gatomon who looked back with a steely grin of evil "Giving up?" she asked, excitedly  
>"I want you to be the one to say no, Gatomon. I want you to change but I know you won't. So if I must die to accomplish that. Then so be it" Hogo replied. She slowly closed her hand until the beam of light vanished.<br>"Why did you just do that child? You are going to die now" Gatomon asked, curiously.  
>"If I die then the world goes on. If you realise that you don't need to fight then I can die happy" Hogo told her. Gatomon walked towards her menacingly<br>"I don't care for words. I care only for actions" Gatomon retorted with an evil grin  
>"How about this as an action?" Hogo asked. She bent down and placed her palms together. She closed her eyes and prayed. She had never believed and she didn't now but she did know that if she believed in a better world then it might be passed on. Suddenly she felt the lights from the mountain focus into her and when she opened her eyes Gatomon was in front of her.<br>"Goodnight" Gatomon bade her farewells as she raised her paw. Her tail flicked in the wind but suddenly the light flew from Hogo's body and enveloped Gatomon. It caught hold of her and threw her from the mountain.

The force of the light leaving Hogo sent her rolling down the mountain's slope until she hit the bottom, moaning in pain. "What happened?" she asked, groaning.  
>"It's okay. You are safe now, my child" the voice told her, it was a gruff yet kind voice. She closed her eyes as the strong arms lifted her and carried away.<p>

.|.|.|.

Gatomon flicked her new tail around and looked at the strange gold ring hanging off it. "Stupid child, this is just another weapon" Gatomon muttered as she got to her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**If I have any readers then keep going :D  
><strong>


	11. Leomon the Lionheart

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

********So far it has a lot of links to adventure. I want to see if you've spotted my obvious hints so leave a review if you have.  
><strong>******

* * *

><p>Hogo awoke in a small room. As her eyes fluttered open she noticed although it was only one small room everything was in it. The kitchen was to the left and she lay on the only bed. By her side was a tall bipedal lion. He has a muscled orange body, black pants covering his legs with a hole for his tail and a small blade attached to the waist at the back. His yellow mane hung around his neck, framing him with its light, making him look gallant. His eyes were caring but his face was stern. "I am Leomon" he told her in the same voice that had saved her.<br>"I thought-"  
>"All the Leomon were dead or gone?" he asked<br>"Ye- Yeah" Hogo stammered as she sat up in the bed  
>"I am the living proof that my race has lived on" he told her<br>"I know but-"  
>"You can only see one of me?" he asked, she nodded. "Yes, I lost my wife and children in the war" he choked a little on the words "but that is in the past" he stated, recovering.<br>"Are you okay, we can talk?" Hogo pleaded  
>"You must leave child. I do not want your destiny to define you. Please live, Hogo. The future will hurt so many others if you don't leave. I can give you a way out now" he begged, almost getting to his knees.<br>"I ca- I can't. Wizardmon needs me" Hogo protested.  
>"Hogo" Leomon muttered, a tear rolling down his cheek<br>"Please, I'd rather you lived than I have to lose you" he told her, shaking slightly as he remembered the prediction.  
>"Goodbye Leomon" Hogo told him, getting to her feet abruptly she walked to the door and opened it. Leomon looked at her with pleading eyes but Hogo ignored them and left.<p>

"Going somewhere, kid?" a conniving voice called. Hogo spun to see a disgusting ogre-like creature. It was green in colour, wore red bandages around its left wrist and right ankle and black bracers on its right wrist and left ankle. A black leather kilt hung around its waist and it held a strong club made of bone and spikes in its right hand. Spikes stuck out of its body and it had razor sharp teeth. Two large horns and grey hair trickled from its head. "Pummel Whack!" it crowed, firing dark energy from its club. Hogo moved and avoided the attack which instead hit the house  
>"Why are you trying to kill me?" she shouted, panicked<br>"You are friends with Leomon, he is my sworn enemy!" Ogremon roared back as he ran at her with his club.  
>"Crushing Kick!" Leomon's voice roared, he struck Ogremon away with a simple and swift kick "Are you okay Hogo?" he asked, readying into a battle stance<br>"Please don't fight" she begged  
>"Only if you promise to stay safe" Leomon insisted as he watched Ogremon charging<br>"Deal" Hogo replied. Leomon nodded and stood still as Ogremon struck him with the club and sent him flying backwards.  
>"Stop this Ogremon" he insisted<br>"Never!" Ogremon roared "Pummel Whack" the attack sent Leomon through his own house and as he reached the other side Ogremon was waiting "Strong Maul!" he cackled, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Leomon flew into a tree and snapped it in two as he came to a stop. Hogo sobbed as she saw him slowly get back to his feet.  
>"I won't fight you" Leomon insisted<br>"I will still fight you" Ogremon laughed at the idea. Leomon turned to look at Hogo and winked  
>"Leave" he mouthed, she withdrew her tears and then started to run, far away as she saw Leomon get scarred further.<p>

Hogo ran until she could run no more and breathed deeply as she remembered what Leomon had done. He'd said no and the fighting didn't end. He'd been too brave for his own good. "The digital world is all about fighting" she cried "I thought I got away from that" she fell to the floor and put her head into her hands, tasting the salty tears as she breathed. "Why?" she called out. She had always thought just saying no would make everyone realise that you didn't need to fight but, really, all it did was allow your opponent to kill you with ease.  
>"Hogo, I warned you" the voice muttered in her head<br>_Not now!_ Hogo shouted back  
>"You must understand this is a way of life here"<br>_Why is it?_  
>"I couldn't tell you Hogo, but I think now is the time for you to find that stone you rid yourself of. It's time to pick up your baggage" the voice insisted<br>_What stone?_ There was no response _What stone!_ She exclaimed but it fell on deaf ears.

She sighed and got to her feet, she knew the way home, and she'd just grab some random chunks of wood on the way, it'd be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**So, to anyone who has stuck with this, thank you!**


	12. Babamon and the Big'un

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. **

**It contains minor language and violence(in places) but is mostly okay so It'll be a T for now.**

**I own the OC in this story ^_^**

********Okay so this is the next chapter. I have the one after it prepared but I want to make you all wait :P********

* * *

><p>Wizardmon paced back and forth anxiously "Where is she, it's been too long" he groaned<br>"Patience is a virtue, Wizardmon" Babamon reminded him as she sat in a wooden rocking chair at the foot of his bed. Wizardmon paced back and forth – near the window – behind her.  
>"It's a virtue I can't afford to have" Wizardmon spat back, he span immediately with a concerned look on his face but Babamon flicked her hand slightly as a sign of her lack of offence<br>"Come on now, my child, if you really must help her then rest" Babamon insisted with a kind smile and a wave of her broom. Wizardmon knew she was right but he couldn't just sit and relax, Babamon watched him closely with her beady eyes and waited until he opened her mouth "If you must go, then I'm coming" she interrupted, knocking him off guard as he realised she had been reading his mind  
>"H- How?" he stammered<br>"Come now, I'm very old" she chuckled before heaving herself from her seat using her broom and then leaving the room. Wizardmon watched her go and waited "You coming?" she screeched as the door opened  
>"Y-Yeah"<br>"Then come on" she barked back, slamming the front door. Wizardmon nodded, pulling his scarf around his mouth he rushed out of the room and the front door to see a sight that was sore, even to his seasoned eyes.

"It's a big'un" Babamon commented with a grin. A huge serpentine dragon hovered in front of the house with none other than Marvin on its back, his devilish grin in full swing; he waved before snapping his fingers at the dragon that held a green orb in one claw and an orange one in the other, it shook it's head and opened it's maw, ready to unleash a mouth full of flames  
>"Where's Hogo?" Marvin asked above the roaring of the fire<br>"She's busy; I'm going to look for her!" Wizardmon roared back  
>"Honestly, Mistymon, you come to my house with nothing but you and a Hisyarumon? Are you crazy or just stupid, child?" she chuckled at her own joke and then threw her broom. It pierced the green orb and the Hisyarumon immediately fell from its floating position onto the ground and began to roar uncontrollably. The dragon, with a crimson underbelly, black scales and four legs snapped its eyes open wider and flew at them "Every Direction Wheel!" it howled, as if in pain<br>"Move" Babamon insisted as her staff morphed back into her hand. Wizardmon looked at her, confused so Babamon shoved him to the floor. The beast began to fire blast of green energy at her so she responded with a quick wave of the broom "Empress Haze" she whispered along the wind, a lime green mist trickled from her broom until it was hovering in front of her and suddenly it snapped into a solid block, deflecting the blasts of energy. Wizardmon moved to get to his feet but Babamon shook her head "It's not over yet" she insisted as Marvin leapt off and allowed the beast to hit the solid, translucent block of lime green magic that Babamon had created.

Hisyarumon slowly hovered to its feet and flew, lightning fast, around the block and then began to coil around Babamon, tighter and tighter until she was entirely restrained "Babamon!" Wizardmon exclaimed, shaking at the sight of the mega Digimon, who was already old, being effectively strangled.  
>"Don't worry Wizardmon" she insisted with a smile. "Go fight Marvin, I'll be fine" she insisted. Wizardmon choked back the tears, something that he wasn't used to, and got to his feet, shakily, before heading over to Marvin who had a snide smile on his face<br>"Having a hard time?" Marvin teased; Wizardmon ignored it and raised his staff  
>"Electro Squall" he seethed. Marvin avoided the, larger than normal, ball of electricity<br>"So now she is gone you are all for fighting?" Marvin laughed and spun his sword around "Naughty Wizardmon" he chided. He swung his sword "Blast Fire" the flames flew at Wizardmon who deflected them without flinching or moving. He kept moving forwards, his look was steely and his eyes were focussed  
>"This ends here." He stated flatly<br>"Oh, does it now?" Marvin asked "Core Dart" he roared, throwing his flaming crystal ball at Wizardmon. Wizardmon smacked it to the ground, where it exploded, and raised his staff  
>"Magical Game" a long beam of electricity tore through the air towards Marvin, who, not expecting the attack, took it full brunt and flew backwards.<p>

Marvin slowly got to his feet, trying to find his footing on the sand didn't prove an easy task "Don't get cocky" he insisted, throwing a small glass bottle at Wizardmon. Wizardmon dodged it and watched it explode, massively, behind him. He closed his eyes and focussed as Marvin shouted his abuse, until he knew they had eye contact  
>"Vision of Terror" he whispered, snapping his eyes open instantly. Marvin looked into them and his whole world shook for a second until it was plunged into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Thanks so much to my loyal readers, you are above and beyond :D  
><strong>


	13. Marvin's Meltdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

**Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this. Trying to get back into it so this is a bridging chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marvin's body convulsed rapidly until he broke free of the illusion, panting for air. By the time he had broken free Wizardmon had painted a seal onto him in purple ink. Marvin's eyes became wide as Wizardmon waved his staff and the seal turned brighter and brighter still until it was glowing red hot and Marvin began to scream in pain. Wizardmon picked up Marvin's orb and held it towards Marvin. Suddenly Marvin was sucked inside, seal still glowing, and there was nothing but silence. Wizardmon turned to look after Babamon but Hisyarumon was gone, and so was Babamon. "No!" Wizardmon yelled, searching for the lost elder. "Come back!" he cried, hoping somehow that his words would return her but there was no such luck.<p>

After a few minutes of mourning, curled up in a ball, Wizardmon got up "I've got to find Hogo" he resolved, running off to find the little girl "Babamon would want me to" he reassured himself, still feeling bad that the older digimon had killed themself just to save him. He ran towards where he knew Hogo had gone. She'd gone for that stupid firewood.

.|.|.|.

Hogo grabbed a few logs and then saw a familiar figure in the distance. She dropped the bundle of wood and began running towards him "Wizardmon!" she yelled, waving her arm and grinning. She heard nothing at first and wondered if it was a mirage but suddenly  
>"Hogo!"<br>"Wizardmon, is that you?" she hollered  
>"No, Hogo, it is me again" the voice whispered in her ear<br>"_What do _you_ want?"_ Hogo hissed, her tone was venomous  
>"I want you to stay safe Hogo, go get the logs and head towards that figure, it symbolises your route home" the voice explained<br>"_So if I follow that then I will go home?"_ she asked, perking up a little  
>"Yes" the voice stated before her head became less cloudy and she knew it was now gone.<p>

The sun beat down on her neck as she picked up the scattered logs, tiredly. "I wish I had brought a wheelbarrow or something" she grumbled as she began to walk, arms full of the wood. "I never, ever think" she whined.

.|.|.|.

Wizardmon reached the top of the mountain and spotted nothing, no one, anywhere near. "Hogo!" he yelled, hoping she could hear him, but there was no response

.|.|.|.

"So that's her name," a voice muttered, hidden at the bottom of the mountain in the shade "Well, Hogo, I'm coming for you" they laughed a little, smirking before scarpering off.

.|.|.|.

"Hogo!" Wizardmon called again, still hoping that she'd hear him but there was no reply at all "She must've started heading back" Wizardmon assured himself, leaping off the cliff and running back towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought :D<strong>


End file.
